Tourner la page
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb. Parce qu’il faut reconstruire, parce qu’il faut oublier, parce qu’il faut tourner la page… Slash SSHP DMSF.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Je sais, je sais… JKR est la géniale créatrice de la saga Potter et c'est à elle que vous devez les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse… depuis déjà deux ans… (Tout de même !)

Je revendique cependant la 'maternité' de Daniel, (Dan pour les intimes… surnommé également 'Barbie', en raison de sa blondeur par un certain Drago M…) célèbre médicomage et meilleur ami de notre cher Harry depuis son départ pour Paris ainsi que Sam (Sarah-Anne Martinez), jeune femme, tout autant brillante et talentueuse, très proche du magnifique Blaise Zabini… que vous retrouverez également dans ce texte.

**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! ATTENTION** ! Ce court texte que j'avais en tête depuis quelques temps clôture l'aventure de « Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb »… **Si vous n'avez pas lu cette histoire jusqu'à son épilogue, je ne peux que vous conseiller de le faire avant de découvrir ces quelques lignes… (Sinon je crains qu'il ne vous manque beaucoup, beaucoup d'informations pour le comprendre…)**

**Je pense que 'tourner la page' devrait comporter trois ou quatre chapitres… **

Couples HPSS / DMSF / CWOC (Daniel) / BZOC (Sam) / RLHG… donc plusieurs couples homosexuels… c'est-à-dire que ce texte est un slash… Ô surprise (je n'ai jamais écrit que des slashs jusqu'à présent…) Si vous n'appréciez pas les histoires d'amour entre des hommes magnifiques, je ne sais que vous dire… Cliquez en haut à droite, fermez ce texte… si toutefois vous continuez, j'espère que vous apprécierez… et que peut-être vous me laisserez un petit message pour me faire part de vos sentiments.

Ce texte est comme toujours dédié à mon adorable sœur, Nadwen, qui m'apporte soutien et bonheur chaque jour… (Comme à chaque fois, je ne peux que vous conseillez de lire ses différentes histoires qui sont absolument magnifiques…) Merci également à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et m'envoient des messages d'encouragement depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… Alors bonne lecture à tous !

HPSSHPSSDMSFDMSFHPSSHPSSDMSFDMSF

**RAPPEL DE LA SITUATION** : Après sept années, Harry, Drago, Severus et leurs amis doivent faire face au retour de Voldemort, aidé par ses plus fidèles serviteurs, entre autres, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et Amycus Carrow, l'espion qui à l'aide de ploynectar, avait lâchement pris la place de Maugrey Fol Œil depuis la bataille de Pré-Au-Lard. Le vieux langue de plomb, Marbovick, contre sa volonté, donne la solution aux forces du mal pour permettre au Serpent de revenir du monde du voile… Après moult péripéties, Harry parvient à vaincre définitivement l'assassin de ses parents, non sans avoir cruellement souffert. Alors qu'il se réveille à Sainte-Mangouste, Severus a disparu. Il tente l'aventure d'une vie à deux avec Drago pendant quelques mois, mais en vain, les deux hommes, malgré leur lien sincère et profond, ont tourné la page de leur première grande histoire d'amour. Deux ans et demi plus tard, à l'annonce de la libération de Lucius Malefoy, Severus réapparaît pour venir en aide au brun aux yeux d'émeraude et le rejoint dans leur maison, à Beauxbâtons…

HPSSHPSSDMSFDMSFHPSSHPSSDMSFDMSF

Résumé : Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb. Parce qu'il faut reconstruire, parce qu'il faut oublier, parce qu'il faut tourner la page…

HPSSHPSSDMSFDMSFHPSSHPSSDMSFDMSF

**Tourner la page**

**Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb**

**Première partie**

24 décembre 2008, Beauxbâtons.

C'était la veille de noël, un moment attendu de tous, enfants et vieillards, où traditionnellement, chacun remerciait le ciel d'être entouré et aimé par les siens, un moment de fête, de partage, d'amour, de retrouvailles et de souvenirs.

La neige recouvrait presque complètement le parc déserté de l'école de sorcellerie française d'une sublime robe blanche immaculée. Les branches des arbres dénudées pliaient sous le poids de ce manteau gelé, la lune se reflétait dans les eaux sombres du lac au loin. Seamus observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre les flocons qui virevoltaient au gré des bourrasques de vent glacial dans une danse sublime, un tourbillon étrange et fascinant. Il se sentait légèrement nostalgique et mélancolique. Depuis le matin, il avait cette petite sensation un peu désagréable au fond de la gorge qui ne le quittait pas et ses yeux le piquaient légèrement. Il savait qu'il était absolument ridicule de réagir ainsi, sans aucune véritable raison, mais il ne parvenait pas à passer outre ses sentiments. Il soupira profondément, son regard fixant les montagnes sombres et inquiétantes qui entouraient l'école de Beauxbâtons, la protégeant ainsi parfaitement de la curiosité des moldus.

La nuit tombait tôt en cette période de l'année, seules quelques étoiles et la lune éclairaient le parc, pourtant, il était à peine cinq heures. Le son mât de l'horloge résonna longuement dans l'escalier, près de l'entrée, le sortant légèrement de ses pensées moroses. Il entendit en bas les cris, les amusements et les rires de ses amis, de sa famille de composition comme il se plaisait à la nommer parfois. Il aurait dû les rejoindre plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre à l'étage à se morfondre mais il n'avait pas le cœur à cette fête pour l'instant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le retenait ici, cette tristesse, ce spleen, ce pincement au cœur un peu trop douloureux. Sans doute parce que c'était 'leur' anniversaire. Depuis ce matin, il avait fui la plupart du temps, il avait préféré rester seul alors que ses amis devaient probablement l'attendre dans le salon, sans comprendre son attitude étrange.

La nuit de Noël était après tout un temps particulier, un instant où chacun souhaitait que toutes ses prières les plus profondes soient exaucées et il en était de même pour lui. Peut-être était-il trop exigeant, trop égoïste, trop difficile, il aurait dû être satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble depuis deux ans mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore davantage, il en devenait ridicule. Il avait cependant toutes les raisons d'être fier de sa vie aujourd'hui, de ce qu'il avait accompli depuis la mort de Dean.

Comme beaucoup, il avait connu des temps très difficiles. Sept années où il avait fui ses amis, en particulier Harry et Hermione pour se réfugier à l'école de Durmstrang. Pendant ces années loin de l'Angleterre, ces années d'exil et de solitude, il était devenu un Maître en Sortilège reconnu et apprécié, tant par ses élèves que par ses collègues sorciers. Il avait fui tous les siens alors que la seconde guerre contre Voldemort faisait rage et que son cœur hurlait de douleur. Le destin l'avait bien cruellement frappé lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, lui laissant cette sensation de culpabilité et de remords qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…

Sa vie avait basculé juste deux jours avant Halloween, lorsqu'un ange blond, plutôt un démon, lui avait littéralement arraché le cœur à tout jamais. Il était tombé désespérément amoureux de Drago Malefoy, rompant en même temps toutes ses promesses envers son ami de toujours, celui qu'il avait aimé depuis son entrée au collège de Poudlard. Sans aucun doute, Dean et lui avaient eu des moments merveilleux ensemble, inoubliables, il avait été son premier amant mais la nuit où Drago l'avait fait sien, il avait compris que ce qu'il éprouvait pour son petit ami n'était rien face à ce déferlement de sensations, cette impression d'être totalement submergé. Il s'était disputé avec Dean le lendemain, il lui avait avoué sa nuit avec le serpentard et ils avaient rompu, inévitablement.

Deux jours plus tard, le métis était mort, dans une attaque surprise de mangemorts. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, il s'en voulait terriblement, il s'était senti tellement responsable, il n'avait même pas pu s'excuser avant la mort de son meilleur ami. Après cette disparition tragique, Seamus avait voulu partir, loin de tout le monde parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer ses sentiments pour Drago, il savait que de toute façon, le serpentard n'éprouvait rien pour lui, il n'avait été qu'un coup, en passant, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il suffisait d'observer le regard du blond lorsqu'il croisait les yeux émeraude du Survivant. Il n'avait rien dit… Même pas à Harry. Il avait gardé, enfoui au plus profond de lui ses émotions troublées, cette jalousie malsaine, ces regrets éternels, cet amour dévastateur qui le rendait coupable à ses yeux de la mort de Dean. Il ne se pardonnait pas cette nuit qui avait bouleversé son existence, il ne pardonnait pas non plus au démon blond qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses repères et il avait tenté d'oublier, de refaire sa vie… Ailleurs, loin de tous… loin de cette guerre qui lui avait tout pris, même son cœur.

Il était finalement revenu parmi eux… Sept années plus tard, sept interminables années où il avait renié son passé. L'ancien espion de l'ordre du Phénix, Severus, l'avait prié de rejoindre Harry et tous les autres car Voldemort préparait son retour, la guerre reprenait tragiquement ses droits : Ginny Weasley était morte quelques jours auparavant. Il ne voulait pas le croire. La jolie rouquine, si pleine de vie, si dynamique et souriante dont il se souvenait avait été tuée. Tout recommençait, les morts, les peines, les trahisons. Il avait les revoir, il allait LE revoir, il ferait comme si de rien était. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans cette dépression qui l'avait assommé si longtemps. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis…

A croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui, avec une ironie frappante. Il dut faire équipe avec le Serpentard à la demande d'Harry. Ils devaient rester ensemble à chaque instant et observer les moindres faits et gestes de Kingsley qui demeurait encore un des principaux suspects. Très rapidement, Seamus fut convaincu de l'innocence de l'auror, le sorcier à la couleur d'ébène n'était pas l'espion qu'ils recherchaient, il en était absolument persuadé, Drago aussi apparemment. Ils l'avaient rapidement compris car rien dans les activités de Shacklebolt ne laissait supposer un quelconque ralliement aux forces des Ténèbres.

Au début de leur collaboration, ils avaient soigneusement évité toute conversation qui les aurait ramenés sept années en arrière, ils se parlaient à peine, en fait. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils se dire à ce propos ? Le passé était le passé. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Cependant, lors d'une nuit de surveillance où il était simplement épuisé, où il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer pour se plonger sous une douche chaude et tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il avait murmuré au blond qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné, qu'il devait cesser de se tourmenter pour ces temps révolus. En fait, il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux gris si tristes, il avait simplement voulu le réconforter, même un peu.

Drago avait d'abord paru surpris, puis terriblement gêné. Cela avait été comme un électrochoc pour le blond, comme une formule magique qui lui permettait enfin de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, ses émotions. Le blond avait alors avoué à Seamus tout ce qu'il ressentait réellement, faisant fi du masque habituel des Malefoy. Il était désolé… Désolé pour tout… Désolé pour l'avoir utilisé pour rendre jaloux Harry, désolé de l'avoir manipulé sans penser une seconde qu'il pourrait en être blessé, désolé de l'avoir fait tant souffrir même si cela n'avait jamais été son intention… Désolé… Tellement désolé. Drago avait imploré son pardon et chaque mot d'excuse lui déchirait l'âme un peu plus. Le Serpentard lui avait ensuite parlé longuement d'Harry avec cette étrange lueur de désespoir et de résignation dans le regard. Seamus l'avait écouté, calmement, sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble, essayant de faire abstraction de son cœur qui tambourinait si fort, qui lui faisait si mal. Il était habitué, après tout. Après cette nuit-là, ils ne parlèrent plus de l'incident d'Halloween car ce n'était que cela pour le Serpentard, une erreur de jeunesse qu'il regrettait, un moment d'égarement. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison. Le cœur du blond était empli d'Harry. Il s'était haï pour avoir été à nouveau jaloux de son ami. Comme il y a sept ans. Rien n'avait changé finalement. Il s'était encore leurré.

Pendant les quinze jours qui avaient suivi cette nuit un peu particulière, Drago et Seamus avaient rempli leur mission avec zèle et diligence. Ils retournaient en coup de vent soit à Grimmaurd soit au Manoir des Prince pour faire part aux autres de l'avancée de leur enquête. Les visages fermés des membres du Cercle laissaient comprendre que tous craignaient une tragédie. Même s'ils ne croisèrent pas Harry et Severus, ils savaient par Daniel, Charlie et les autres que le brun aux yeux d'émeraude était continuellement attaqué par le Serpent ainsi que par Lucius, qu'il était épuisé, à bout de nerfs, que le pire était à venir et ce fut la veille de Noël, il y a trois ans tout juste que l'attaque qu'ils redoutaient tous, se produisit.

L'enlèvement de Severus par Carrow pour attirer Harry dans la grotte au médaillon, la découverte du corps de Maugrey, la mort à Sainte Mangouste du vieux Langue de Plomb, l'attente désespérée quand Drago avait franchi la porte du voile pour ramener le brun parmi eux, cette douleur inouïe dans son cœur, cette peur inimaginable de ne plus jamais le revoir, ses prières muettes… Finalement, le Serpentard avait réussi, Harry était là. Il avait affronté Voldemort, le combat avait été terrifiant mais le brun avait vaincu définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seamus n'avait pas eu la force d'attendre que son ami se réveille de ses blessures, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'affronter le bonheur du brun avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis si longtemps. Il avait appris le départ de Severus et le lendemain, il fit de même. Il quitta Londres, laissant juste un message à Grimmaurd pour informer les membres du Cercle des Prince de sa décision irrévocable. Retour à Durmstrang, il était anéanti, tout à refaire… Tout à oublier à nouveau, comme il y a sept ans. Il en avait assez. Assez de cette douleur.

Il était resté plusieurs mois sans aucune nouvelle, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas savoir comment se passait leur vie à Poudlard et alors que la fin de l'année scolaire approchait, un matin, il fut plus que surpris de voir Harry se diriger vers lui. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination. Que viendrait faire le brun à Durmstrang, dans son école ? Après si longtemps ? Il pensa un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de terrible, le visage d'un ange blond aux yeux gris s'était imposé alors à son esprit et il avait presque vacillé à cette idée. Le sourire de son ami le détrompa. Tout allait bien, en fait. Harry lui avait alors raconté avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait tant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il était resté sans voix quand il avait compris la requête du survivant. Il lui demandait d'accepter le poste de Maître des Sortilèges à Poudlard car Flitswick prenait une retraite bien méritée. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre non car il n'aurait pas supporté de les voir ensemble, tous les jours, il en mourrait, sans aucune doute mais il fut déstabilisé par le regard d'émeraude qui pétillait de malice.

Harry lui avait annoncé fièrement qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son départ précipité et qu'il n'y voyait qu'une seule explication possible. Le sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude avait compris sa fuite, ses raisons, son secret inavouable. Il ne put nier davantage et reconnut tout devant celui qui avait toujours été son ami : son amour passionné, sa jalousie déraisonnée, sa peine déchirante, sa colère parfois… Tout. Harry était resté interdit un long moment, cette situation avait tant fait souffrir Seamus sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le brun s'était excusé sincèrement de n'avoir pas vu la profonde douleur de son ami et d'un sourire entendu, il lui avait promis d'y remédier et de tout faire pour son bonheur. Le Maître des Sortilèges avait semblé pour le moins sceptique, il n'avait pas cru un seul instant que Drago pourrait le choisir, lui… Pas après toutes ces années, pas près tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu…

Dès son retour à Poudlard, comme enseignant, il s'était doucement rapproché du Maître des Potions, ils riaient souvent ensemble, lors des repas dans la grande Salle, ils passaient du temps à se promener dans le parc ou à Pré-Au-Lard et il appréciait cette nouvelle proximité, même si rien dans l'attitude du blond ne lui permettait d'espérer davantage. Harry l'avait sermonné gentiment à ce propos en lui certifiant qu'il se trompait lourdement sur les sentiments de Drago à son égard. D'après le brun, le Serpentard tenait sincèrement à lui, Seamus devait seulement se déclarer plus ouvertement, forcer le destin en quelque sorte pour que le Maître des Potions de Poudlard comprenne la nature réelle de ses sentiments. Le survivant lui en donna l'opportunité quelques semaines plus tard.

Pour célébrer les vacances de Noël, Harry avait convié tout le monde à Beauxbâtons où il vivait désormais et il avait fait en sorte que Drago et lui partagent la même chambre. Pas assez de place pour tous les invités ! C'était le 24 décembre, il y a deux ans jour pour jour dans cette même pièce qu'il avait osé passer outre ses peurs et ses doutes. Il avait pris de court le blond arrogant et sûr de lui, en l'embrassant, c'était délicat, tendre, à peine un effleurement sur cette bouche qui avait hanté chacun de ses rêves, de ses souvenirs depuis leur seule nuit ensemble. Seamus s'était reculé légèrement, observant attentivement la multitude d'émotions et d'interrogations dans les yeux gris si intenses, il tremblait en attendant la réaction du directeur des Serpentards de Poudlard mais Drago lui avait souri et avait initié le second baiser, beaucoup plus passionné. Il avait senti son corps ferme se presser contre lui, il était tellement avide de son odeur, de ses caresses sur sa peau, de ses mains qui le parcouraient tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec frénésie.

Leur histoire avait réellement commencé cette nuit-là. Depuis, ils vivaient ensemble à Poudlard. C'était leur anniversaire aujourd'hui et il était triste, il était ridicule, il le savait, il attendait sans doute trop de lui, en tout cas, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, plus qu'il ne souhaitait lui donner apparemment. Chaque jour passé à ses côtés lui paraissait déjà un tel miracle mais il était convaincu qu'un matin, sans crier garde, le blond lui dirait que leur relation devait s'achever. Il l'aimait tellement, depuis si longtemps, il aurait tant voulu entendre ses mots entre ses lèvres, n'être plus simplement le prix de consolation, le second choix puisqu'Harry avait décidé de le quitter. Serait-il seulement ici si son ami avait préféré rester auprès du Serpentard ? Serait-il son amant ? Non, évidemment, il le savait parfaitement. Il soupira quand il entendit la voix joyeuse du joli brun l'interpeller. Visiblement, il le cherchait depuis un petit moment :

« Seam… Où es-tu ? Seam… »

Le jeune Maître en Sortilèges de Poudlard se retourna quand il vit arriver derrière lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, son ami, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Depuis le retour de Severus, le petit brun rayonnait littéralement, son sourire était simplement lumineux, il semblait encore plus magnifique, encore plus adorable et charmant. Harry s'était littéralement métamorphosé, même si parfois, lorsqu'il ne se doutait pas qu'on l'observait, on pouvait encore apercevoir parfois dans ses yeux d'émeraude les séquelles de toutes ces années de guerre, une lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie mélangées. Il était si difficile de tourner la page, de se reconstruire, d'oublier...

Le ténébreux espion était revenu à Poudlard, il y a maintenant six mois, dès qu'il avait appris la scandaleuse libération de Lucius Malefoy suite aux manipulations politico-judiciaires du ministre de la Magie. Seamus avait eu du mal à réaliser que la longue silhouette sombre et élégante de l'ancien Maître des Potions se tenait devant lui, que Severus était vraiment là, à l'entrée des cachots, après plus deux ans d'absence, plus de deux ans sans donner le moindre signe de vie à quiconque. Quand il avait appelé Drago, son amant avait paru encore plus surpris que lui, il pensait sans doute qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son parrain et même s'il ne s'était jamais confié à lui à ce propos, il comprenait que le blond était profondément attristé par la disparition de l'homme. Après quelques instants de ce face à face tendu et étrange, Seamus avait préféré les laisser seuls pour qu'ils puissent parler librement. De toute façon, il devait rejoindre Charlie, Dan, Blaise et Sam chez Madame Guipure pour essayer les tenues pour la cérémonie de mariage. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il avait fait brusquement demi-tour pour embrasser Drago. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassurer. Il avait besoin de croire que l'arrivée de Severus ne bouleverserait pas ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, que tout ne serait pas remis en question. Il avait tellement peur qu'avec le retour de son parrain, les deux anciens amants du Survivant ne se disputent à nouveau le cœur d'Harry, comme pendant la guerre. Il était effrayé à l'idée de perdre Drago, il n'était pas certain de s'en relever encore si cela devait arriver. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Sa jalousie, sa mesquinerie envers le brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui l'avait tant soutenu et aidé depuis toujours était impardonnable.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, pour fuir son regard si intense.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Seam ?

- Rien. »

Il répondit d'une voix ferme, cassante et visiblement, Harry en fut surpris et même un peu blessé. Le brun le fixa brièvement avant de reprendre :

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ce mensonge, en plus ! »

Harry s'était rapproché de lui et ses yeux d'émeraude semblaient transpercer son âme, comme s'il lisait en lui. Seamus se retint alors de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser submerger, il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête de son ami, il serra si fort ses poings, à s'en faire mal.

« Hé, Seam… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je vois que tu n'es pas bien depuis ce matin.

- Ecoute, 'Ry, ne t'occupe pas de moi, c'est ton premier noël avec Severus depuis son retour, va le rejoindre.

- C'est très gentil à toi mais c'est absolument hors de questions. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Drago ?

- Je… Je… Comment ? Enfin… Je ne t'en ai même pas parlé.

- Arrête un peu tes bêtises, Finnigan ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la legilimancie contre toi pour savoir que lorsque tu sembles aussi triste et désemparé, notre cher blond y est forcément pour quelque chose…

- Tu te trompes, il n'a rien fait… Absolument rien.

- Et c'est cela ton problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as suivi des cours intensifs en relation amoureuse avec Sam et Hermione…

- Ne sois pas si vexant, veux-tu ?

- Je plaisantais, Harry… »

Malgré la tentative assez pitoyable d'humour, les yeux de Seamus trahissaient son désarroi sincère et le brun regarda son ami avec une lueur d'inquiétude avant de reprendre :

« Je le sais parfaitement, Seam… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles si...

- Laisse. Je te jure que Drago n'a rien fait, c'est moi… C'est juste moi. »

Harry était plus que perplexe mais il sentait également que le Maître des Sortilèges ne lui dirait rien d'autre. Il pensait pourtant que tout allait bien entre eux, du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit son ancien amant à de nombreuses reprises. Peut-être lui avait-il menti pour ne pas les mêler à leur histoire ? Il se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Drago, et au plus vite pour mettre au clair la situation, il était simplement hors de question que Seamus souffre encore…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé** : Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb. Parce qu'il faut reconstruire, parce qu'il faut oublier, parce qu'il faut tourner la page…

Lors de la première partie, nous avions retrouvé le maître des sortilèges de Poudlard, Seamus Finnigan, quelque peu chamboulé. Alors que tous les invités célèbrent avec joie les fêtes de fin d'année dans la demeure de Severus et Harry à Beauxbâtons, il s'est éloigné du groupe car il doute de plus en plus de sa relation avec Drago, Harry s'inquiète de voir son ami si triste…

PS : pendant 42 chapitres, vous avez attendu un vrai lemon entre Harry et son Sev, en vain, le voici donc aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous apprécierez…

HPSSHPSSDMSFDMSFHPSSHPSSDMSFDMSF

**Tourner la page**

**Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb**

**Deuxième partie**

24 décembre 2008, Beauxbâtons.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry observa son ami qui semblait si désemparé. Son regard semblait triste, presque écœuré et le sourire qu'il lui adressa, probablement pour le rassurer, lui parut étrangement faux et lointain. Il aurait aimé trouver immédiatement les mots pour le réconforter, pour le soulager comme l'aurait fait Sam ou Hermione mais le brun s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Il était pourtant intimement convaincu de l'amour que Drago portait à Seamus mais les doutes et les peurs qu'il lisait sur ce visage d'habitude si enthousiaste, le laissaient franchement perplexe. Peut-être le couple traversait-il une réelle crise et qu'ils avaient caché à tous leurs amis la réalité, il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas cela, que le maître des sortilèges s'était simplement fourvoyé. Une chose demeurait certaine pour Harry, il ne pourrait pardonner au blond s'il faisait à nouveau souffrir Seamus.

Ce furent des cris aigus qui sortirent les deux hommes de leur pensée respective. Harry se retourna pour voir débouler une tornade aux cheveux châtains et au regard doré comme son père. Rose hurlait à tue-tête et réclamait la présence, séance tenante de son parrain.

« Tonton 'Ry, tonton 'Ry…

- Oui, princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- M'sieur géant, y mange z'enfants pas sages… »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude regardait légèrement interloqué la petite fille qui semblait sincèrement effrayée. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant pour se trouver à sa hauteur :

« Rose, de quel géant parles-tu ?

- M'sieur géant, M'sieur géant, l'a une grosse barbe comme papa Noël… Pas gentil avé z'enfants… M'sieur qu'a mis le gros sapin. Mange pas Rose, hein, tonton 'Ry… Dis ? Dis ?

- Tu parles d'Hagrid.

- VI ! 'Grid !

- Qui t'a raconté ses bêtises, ma chérie ?

- Tonton 'Bie… Tonton 'Bie a dit à Tonton Dago… 'Grid mange pas Rose… Hein ? »

Harry se releva, non sans passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux emmêlés de la petite fille pour la calmer quelque peu. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait le fameux tonton 'Bie, Daniel s'avança légèrement et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur de la chambre. Le survivant foudroya du regard son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment, avant de reprendre :

« Quoi, Zig ? Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là ! Ce n'était pas à Rose que je m'adressais, elle te l'a dit, tu as entendu. Je disais juste à Sieur Drago Malefoy qu'il se comportait toujours comme un gosse pourri et trop gâté et que le géant allait le dévorer tout cru en guise de dessert.

- Vous êtes pathétiques. Vous ne voulez pas vous arrêter un peu, au moins faire une trêve pour Noël.

- Eh ! Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire, Zig ! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qu'il faut accuser. Je n'ai pas commencé, cette fois…

- C'est ça, cette fois ! Ravi que tu fasses cette précision, Dan ! Vous êtes pire que Rose par moment…

- Zé rien fait moi, tonton 'Ry… Pas mangé par 'Grid… Suis sage… Promis. »

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur la poupée aux yeux dorés et s'abaissa pour lui faire un sourire lumineux et un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez, avant de reprendre :

« Oui, princesse, tu es très sage et comme tu as été très gentille avec ton papa et ta maman cette année, que tu es adorable lorsque tu viens nous voir, Severus et moi, tu vas avoir de nombreux jouets demain matin… Tu verras, mon ange. »

Absolument enchantée de la tournure avantageuse des événements, la gamine aux yeux dorés s'accrocha un instant au cou de son parrain avant de s'enfuir en hurlant à tue tête :

« Rose très sage… Tonton 'Ry qui dit… Tonton 'Ry qui dit… Rose très sage… Vais avoir des z'ouets… Plein de z'ouets pour Rose… »

Les cris se perdirent au rez-de-chaussée. Le brun se contenta de dodeliner de la tête, la jeune Rose les menait tous par le bout du nez et il ne dérogeait pas à la règle, il fut sorti de ses pensées par le médicomage :

« Ou comment rendre un enfant capricieux et narcissique en dix leçons : cours n° 2 par Harry Zig Potter…

- C'est bon, comme si tu savais comment lui dire non à cette gamine, tu peux parler !

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, attends-toi simplement à ce que cette chère demoiselle devienne aussi agréable à vivre que Malefoy dans quelques années. »

Harry secoua la tête. Décidément, Drago et Daniel resteraient à tout jamais rivaux, ils se taquinaient toujours comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au café de Marie à Montmartre. Dès le premier regard, une étrange rivalité s'était instaurée entre les deux hommes et au fil du temps, elle était devenue un jeu entre eux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer à son meilleur ami que ce dernier continua :

« Bon, je vous signale que tout le monde vous attend et je suis monté vous prévenir, alors ne traînez pas, d'accord ? Oh et juste en passant… Seamus, c'est une fête, pas un enterrement !

- DANIEL !

- Quoi, Zig ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien… C'est bon, inutile d'en rajouter…

- Et en plus, c'est contagieux. Bien, je descends, je m'en voudrais d'interrompre votre conciliabule des plus divertissants. »

Dans un geste d'une grande théâtralité, Dan se pencha et agita son bras à la manière d'un grand de la cour espagnol du XVIème siècle et disparut par l'encadrement de la porte. Harry ne se retourna pas immédiatement vers Seamus, il écouta le bruit des pas précipités de son meilleur ami dans l'escalier. Ce fut le toussotement peu discret du Maître des Sortilèges de Poudlard qui le sortit de ses rêveries :

« Humm… Humm… Ha… Harry, tu devrais y aller, je te promets, ça va, laisse-moi juste une minute et…

- Tu sais, Seam, je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? »

L'autre homme lui fit un sourire, cette fois, plus sincère, plus vrai auquel le brun répondit aussitôt :

« Une minute, Seam, pas plus… Au delà, je tire ton blond par les cheveux et je le traîne jusqu'ici pour qu'il s'explique avec toi… Je n'hésiterais pas à vous boucler dans cette chambre pour au moins une semaine. Tu peux me croire, je ne plaisante pas ?

- Malheureusement, je sais que tu es tout à fait sérieux. »

Harry décocha un clin d'œil à son ami et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres invités, il descendit lentement les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche. Les bruits des discussions enflammées provenant du salon le réjouissaient. Tant d'années à fuir avant de tourner la page définitivement sur ces souffrances, tant d'années avant de faire son deuil, tant d'années avant de se reconstruire et il écoutait maintenant les cris de joie de sa petite filleule, les rires de ses amis, les chants sorciers que crachotait la vieille radio réparée par Severus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que se tenait devant lui la silhouette imposante de son amant. Ce dernier le fixait étrangement. Visiblement, il observait le jeune homme depuis un moment sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Le survivant releva la tête et se trouva face à ses magnifiques yeux noirs qui semblaient briller d'un éclat qu'il avait découvert progressivement au cours des années. La voix sévère et froide le fit frissonner :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Seamus ? J'ai parlé brièvement avec Daniel à l'instant, il semblait soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais…

- Tu crois qu'il s'agit de Drago, n'est-ce pas?

- Je pense que oui mais Seamus est resté tellement vague.

- Pourtant, Drago ne m'a rien dit de particulier, j'avais même plutôt l'impression que tout allait très bien entre eux.

- Je sais, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Ne te mêle pas de leur histoire !

- Je ne fais pas ça !

- Ah qui tu veux faire croire ça ? »

Severus s'est encore rapproché du brun aux yeux d'émeraude jusqu'à le frôler légèrement. Comme il se trouvait toujours sur la marche d'escalier, Harry était pratiquement à la hauteur du Maître des Potions de Beauxbâtons. Il s'agrippa à son amant, en enserrant sa nuque, il jouait avec les longues mèches entre ses doigts croisés, il commença à souffler doucement contre les lèvres fines et pincées du Serpentard qui susurra son prénom sensuellement :

« Harry…

- Quoi ? »

Le regard noir se fit encore plus brillant à mesure que la bouche pulpeuse du Survivant le frôlait. Il sentait le souffle doux contre ses lèvres, il voulait plus. Alors qu'il s'avança légèrement pour accentuer enfin le contact, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'écarta brusquement de lui, un petit sourire narquois dans son regard brillant de malice.

« Voyons, voyons, Severus… Pense à nos invités.

- Comme si tu t'en souciais…

- Et pourtant… »

Harry fit mine de se dégager totalement de l'étreinte de son amant mais Severus le stoppa dans son mouvement et souleva complètement le jeune homme qui se laissa agréablement aller contre le corps viril du serpentard. Harry cala aussitôt sa tête au creux du cou.

Sans rien ajouter, il se laissa gentiment porter en direction de la cuisine dont la porte se trouvait au bout du corridor d'entrée. Il ne perdit cependant pas une seconde, il soufflait avec art contre la peau pâle de son amour, ses lèvres se perdaient déjà dans ses cheveux puis il commença à mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille de l'autre homme qui ne put retenir un faible gémissement de contentement. Harry aimait sentir le désir chez son compagnon, leur histoire avait été si difficile, mais maintenant, il y avait cette complicité, cette compréhension par delà les mots. Pour taquiner le Maître des Potions, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'interrompit dans sa douce découverte et murmura tout contre l'oreille de Severus :

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux, Monsieur. Il y a des enfants, ils pourraient nous entendre.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y a que Rose et tu peux me croire, elle est bien trop occupée à lister les cadeaux qu'elle attend pour demain.

- Tu oublies Dan… »

Severus ne retint pas un ricanement moqueur à la remarque du plus jeune. Il installa son précieux fardeau sur la table encombrée de la cuisine.

« Dans ce cas, tu préfères peut-être que nous en restions là. »

Harry s'apprêtait à riposter mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Sa bouche s'aventurait déjà vers le cou du survivant qui pencha encore davantage la tête pour lui laisser plus facilement accès à cette peau d'albâtre. Severus était ravi de son abandon qui fut confirmé par un grognement sensuel :

« Sev… Sev… »

Non, effectivement, ce n'était pas sérieux mais l'un comme l'autre avait une soif de se redécouvrir à chaque instant, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper tout ce temps passer à se fuir, à se déchirer. Ils étaient heureux, simplement comblés d'être ensemble, de se prouver leur amour qui semblait ne jamais devoir flétrir. Lentement, il remonta vers la mâchoire masculine du plus jeune, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent inexorablement de cette bouche tentatrice et délicieuse. Il sentait la respiration d'Harry se précipiter au fur et à mesure de sa lente progression.

Finalement, il y eut ce baiser, juste lèvre contre lèvre, juste la chaleur de l'autre, cette impression de n'être à jamais plus qu'un. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant qu'Harry, convaincu par cette langue qui redessinait avec tant de patience les contours de sa bouche, n'entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres. Severus s'immisça lentement à l'intérieur, redécouvrant sa jumelle. Leur souffle, leur salive se mêlaient au fur et à mesure de cette exploration délicieuse. Le serpentard prenait tout ton temps, il n'y avait pas de précipitation, il savourait pleinement chaque moment, il aimait sentir la langue d'Harry contre la sienne, cette caresse sulfureuse qui faisait tambouriner furieusement son cœur.

Il fut cependant brusquement sorti de ses rêveries par un mouvement d'humeur et d'impatience du petit brun qui avait aisément entouré de ces jambes la taille du maître des potions. D'un habile mouvement de bassin du plus jeune, il se sentit inexorablement basculé vers son jeune amant, un bras de part et d'autre de son visage faussement angélique, dont les mèches brunes tombaient éparpillées en auréole, sur le bois de chêne de la table de la cuisine. Severus rompit le baiser et dévora du regard le gamin qui se trouvait à sa merci. Il lisait tant d'amour et d'abandon dans les yeux d'émeraude. Parfois, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir si longtemps douté de lui, de l'avoir rejeté loin de lui alors qu'Harry ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point il l'aimait.

« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, je te préviens, j'aurai recours sans aucun remord à un Imperium, Sev…

- Qui a parlé d'arrêter ? »

Il se pencha à nouveau vers le brun et captura ses lèvres avec ardeur, ils commencèrent un combat, une lutte bien plus frénétique et passionnée. La main droite de Severus, puissante et forte, entama sa descente infernale le long du corps qui se tortillait de plus en plus sous lui, le plus âgé repoussait presque fébrilement l'étoffe de la robe, remontant le tissu jusqu'aux hanches de son amant dont les gémissements ne cessaient de s'accroître. Il taquina l'aine et le brun se tendit pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Il cherchait un frottement, un moyen presque désespéré et vital de soulager un peu son entrejambe qui se tendait au fur et à mesure de cette découverte intense et passionnée. Les doigts agiles du maître des Potions avaient atteint la fermeture éclair du pantalon lorsque déboula sans crier gare Daniel. Le médicomage se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte et Severus se releva aussitôt, retrouvant instantanément un visage impassible, tandis qu'Harry paraissait totalement perdu, les joues rougies, les lèvres meurtries de cet échange de baiser fougueux et les yeux ébahis par cette interruption.

« Bordel… Mais vous ne pouviez pas attendre ce soir d'être bien tranquillement dans votre chambre, non ?

- Peut-être que tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce, Daniel.

- C'est la cuisine, au cas où vous auriez omis ce léger et insignifiant petit détail ! »

Harry émergeait péniblement des brumes de cet instant délicieux avec son amant et hébété, il fixait son meilleur ami. Severus lui tendit une main secourable et l'aida à se relever. Il était encore un peu trop perdu pour foudroyer Daniel et lui infliger une séance ô combien méritée de Doloris, cependant, le sourire moqueur du médicomage lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour retrouver ses esprits :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Hé ! Inutile d'être désagréable, ta filleule te réclamait à corps et à cri et je lui ai juste aimablement proposé de te retrouver, c'était une question de survie car Sieur Drago Malefoy était éreinté par les hurlements de la pauvre enfant.

- VOUS… TU…

- On se calme, Ziggy. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois que je vous surprenais dans une situation plus ou moins tendue…

- QUE…

- Euh… Rappelle-toi, cet été, quand on a célébré le mariage de Blaise et Sam, est-il utile qu'on revienne sur l'incident ? Oh et puis, quand on a été à la coupe du monde de Quidditch en Roumanie en septembre, il y a eu l'épisode de la tente... Et aussi…

- C'EST BON ! Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale, Dan. »

Harry soupira et Severus lui fit un léger sourire de compassion. Daniel ricana :

« Enfin, je suis ravi de me rendre compte chaque jour un peu plus à quel point la vie est belle pour vous deux. »

Harry ne put retenir un rougissement traître qui s'étendit sur les joues du brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Le maître des Potions se posta derrière le jeune homme et l'enserra gentiment par la taille, posant son menton sur la tête du survivant.

« Bon, je vous laisse, je vais essayer de calmer la jolie furie… »

Daniel lança un 'A plus tard' d'un ton désinvolte et referma la porte de la cuisine laissant les deux amants seuls. Severus câlina avec gentillesse son petit lion qui reprenait peu à peu contenance, il se sentait curieusement fier de produire cet effet sur un jeune homme aussi séduisant, intelligent, drôle et talentueux qu'Harry. Le serpentard murmura contre son oreille :

« Ca va ? »

Harry se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face et lui adressa un sourire lumineux, empli de tendresse et de passion :

« Oui… Et je t'aime, Sev. »

Severus se pencha pour frôler les lèvres rougies juste un instant avant de s'écarter du jeune homme :

« Viens… Je crois que nos invités nous attendent vraiment, cette fois. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent sans tarder leurs amis, tous assemblés dans le salon. Près de la cheminée, le sapin orné de guirlandes et de fées des champs scintillait de mille étoiles tandis que la radio sorcière crachotaient toujours les chants moldus et sorciers en alternance. Une table de fête magiquement agrandie avait été soigneusement décorée. Au centre, se trouvait une branche de houx et une dizaine de bougies à l'étrange lumière bleutée flottait au-dessus de quelques centimètres. Rose siégeait en bout de table, pimpante et heureuse comme jamais, les deux parents de la princesse se trouvaient à ses côtés, Remus à sa gauche et Hermione à droite. Tous les couples avaient pris place de part et d'autre, Sam et Blaise, Seamus et Drago près du loup garou ; Daniel et Charlie, Severus et Harry près de la plus jeune ministre de la Magie. D'un sortilège, le survivant fit venir jusqu'à eux les premiers plats, des hors-d'œuvre fins et délicieux, des mets français raffinés et gourmands.

Le repas se déroula naturellement dans une ambiance festive. C'était simplement un repas de famille, un moment de partage, de communion, une fête sans doute ordinaire pour quiconque ignorait leur passé mais elle avait un goût d'exceptionnel pour eux. Ils étaient tous simplement heureux car pour la première fois, les anciens membres du Cercle des Prince étaient tous là, réunis pour cette occasion spéciale. Après toutes ces années à se fuir les uns les autres, ils étaient ensemble et célébraient la vie, la paix. La petite princesse s'endormit assez rapidement, sans même avoir dégusté le dessert succulent que son tonton 'Ry si génial lui avait préparé ce qui n'empêcha pas les autres invités de poursuivre leur discussion entraînante, ils plaisantèrent, ils se rappelèrent des moments heureux, des souvenirs du temps où Harry, Drago, Seamus et Hermione étudiaient à Poudlard, où Severus et Remus se lamentaient d'enseigner à ces garnements insupportables et indisciplinés. Les rires ponctuèrent agréablement la soirée.

Lorsque tous les convives épuisés et gavés se décidèrent à regagner leur chambre respective, Harry s'installa sur le fauteuil de son amant, il fit léviter un plaid imprégné de son odeur dans lequel il se lova, il observa un moment le feu dans la vaste cheminée de son salon, à présent si calme, il n'y avait plus que les pépiements des fées des champs pour rompre le silence de cette pièce. Il se sentait simplement bien, comme si tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré dans la vie, se réalisait en cette nuit, il vivait désormais avec Severus, cet homme pour qui il éprouvait un amour infini, il avait à ses côtés ceux qui étaient devenus au fil des années et des combats sa famille, il les avait choisis et il savait que chacun d'eux lui témoignait une affection sans faille, un respect sans borne. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées, lorsque son amant arriva derrière lui et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux :

« J'ai appelé Trudy, elle va débarrasser la table et installer tous les cadeaux pour demain. »

Harry sourit et pensa à l'elfe de Beauxbâtons qui venait si souvent leur rendre service, elle était une amie d'enfance de Dobby et vouait un culte aux deux enseignants de l'école de sorcellerie française. Severus tourna autour du fauteuil jusqu'à se retrouver face au survivant, il se pencha avec élégance vers lui. Il frôla le visage parfait du brun aux yeux d'émeraude de ses doigts, dans une caresse voluptueuse, il aimait la douceur de sa respiration, de son souffle contre ses lèvres, il murmura doucement tout contre sa bouche :

« Il me semble que nous avions quelque chose à finir, jeune homme. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire et accrocha ses mains derrière la nuque du maître des Potions, il se sentit soulevé avec délicatesse, le bras droit du serpentard autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre fut placé sous ses genoux. Severus le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre. Durant le trajet, Harry ne cessa d'embrasser avec gourmandise la peau fine du cou de son amant.

Le maître des Potions le déposa précautionneusement sur leur lit et Harry en profita pour le faire basculer sur lui, l'entraînant tout contre lui, le serpentard s'installa naturellement entre les jambes écartées du plus jeune. De sa main droite, Severus caressait le visage d'Harry avec dévotion et tendresse, il redessina ses lèvres pulpeuses tandis que des gémissements de plus en plus sourds s'échappaient de cette bouche parfaite, des suppliques qui lui faisait réaliser à chaque fois davantage la chance extraordinaire que lui avait offerte la vie en lui permettant d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour par cet ange.

« S'il… S'il te plaît, Sev… »

Sa main gauche glissait sur le corps tendu qui réclamait plus, il s'aventura sous les pans de tissu de la robe que portait le jeune sorcier. Il caressa lentement, à dessein, l'aine ce qui fit gémir un peu plus le brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir, en vain. Il lui semblait que chaque pore de sa peau était en feu, il se cambra pour obtenir plus. Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui valut un regard émeraude foudroyant et dans sa grande mansuétude, le maître des potions appuya fermement sa cuisse contre Harry pour le soulager quelque peu. Le survivant amorça un va et vient et grogna encore davantage quand Severus se releva complètement pour l'observer :

« SEV…

- Un problème ?

- Te fiche pas de moi… Sev…

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? »

Harry se redressa légèrement, jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur du maître des Potions toujours à genoux entre ses jambes. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant et s'étira légèrement pour embrasser ses lèvres fines. Sa langue s'attaqua avec fureur et passion à sa jumelle. Cette bataille le laissa essoufflée et il retomba contre le matelas, ses cheveux éparpillés en auréole.

« Tu es magnifique, Harry… »

Les yeux verts étaient plus sombres, ils se désiraient tellement, tout le temps, comme s'ils s'acharnaient l'un l'autre à récupérer ses années d'éloignement, mais jamais ils n'y parvenaient complètement. Severus caressa lentement le visage abandonné, Harry rejetait sa tête pour dégager le plus possible son cou et le maître des potions poursuivit son parcours sur ce cou découvert. Progressivement, il dégrafa les premiers boutons de cette robe devenue trop encombrante. Il découvrit ainsi la peau pâle de ce torse. Tantôt il le mordillait, tantôt il l'embrassait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un téton durci d'envie. Il le martyrisa avec insistance et Harry soupira, s'arqua pour obtenir encore plus, sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite tant il était submergé par les sensations. Le jeune sorcier se laissa finalement aller à sa magie et les habits des deux hommes disparurent dans l'instant.

« Sev… S'il… S'il te plaît… »

Comme répondant à la prière du brun aux yeux d'émeraude, Severus délaissa le torse soyeux et pâle qu'il avait parcouru frénétiquement de ses lèvres pour glisser plus loin entre les jambes de son amant, son visage se trouva à la hauteur du sexe dressé du survivant. Le maître des Potions s'attarda, le frôlant à peine de son souffle ce qui lui valut un grognement de désapprobation. Severus n'eut pas envie de faire souffrir davantage son gryffondor et il commença à le lécher doucement, happant délicieusement la substance déjà apparue, avant d'engloutir complètement la virilité de son amant.

Harry froissait les draps, ses doigts serrant fiévreusement le tissu, le tordant, à mesure qu'il avait l'impression que son âme était aspirée par les mouvements experts du Maître des Potions. Il cria presque de désespoir quand Severus associa à cette caresse buccale divine une découverte douce de son intimité. Il sentit d'abord un doigt, très vite rejoint par un deuxième. L'homme l'étirait par de petits mouvements de ciseaux, Harry voulait plus, toujours plus et il souleva péniblement ses jambes pour les placer sur les épaules de son amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de supplier car Severus était lui aussi à bout de patience. Il enleva ses doigts de la moiteur délicieuse d'Harry, d'un sortilège informulé, il lubrifia son sexe et une seconde plus tard, il pénétra le jeune brun, d'un coup, bref et puissant.

Ils restèrent immobiles, un long moment, juste à savourer la présence de l'autre, juste à mourir de plaisir dans le souffle de l'autre et puis, finalement, Severus entama un premier mouvement, il sortit presque entièrement du corps de son amour avant de revenir puissamment en lui. Harry avait l'impression de suffoquer, que sa tête lui tournait et cette sensation s'accéléra dangereusement lorsque dans un autre va-et-vient, son amant changea légèrement de position et frappa de plein fouet sa prostate. Il hurlait des 'encore', des 'plus fort', des 'Severus' dans une litanie qui fascinait littéralement le serpentard.

Le petit brun avait l'impression qu'une onde de plaisir parcourait son corps, une vague qui le transportait progressivement, il tremblait de façon désordonnée et incontrôlable. Severus ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, pas un instant pour se ressaisir, il semblait considérer comme un devoir impératif de renouveler cette torture épuisante, encore et encore, ne manquant jamais le point de plaisir au cœur de l'intimité du jeune brun.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait plus où il était, tellement son esprit, son corps, son cœur lui échappaient pour n'appartenir qu'à Severus à tout jamais et il se tendit inexorablement, avant de se laisser retomber pitoyablement sur le matelas, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Severus qui s'était répandu si profondément en lui.

Le survivant était complètement groggy, ailleurs et dans ce nuage cotonneux, il réalisa vaguement que le maître des Potions le serrait contre son torse dans une étreinte puissante. Il respirait son odeur forte, la sueur de leur ébat passionnée, la pièce sentait le sexe. Alors qu'il était presque endormi, il entendit seulement un chuchotement contre son oreille :

« C'était parfait… Je t'aime, Harry… »

Il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée, protégé comme jamais dans les bras de Severus.

Il se réveilla, une douleur un peu sourde, la tête un peu lourde de l'alcool consommée pendant la soirée. Harry se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de son amant, veillant à ne pas l'éveiller. Il sortit sans bruit de leur chambre et descendit l'escalier silencieusement pour ne pas déranger les invités. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre une fiole de potion contre la gueule de bois, il aperçut un rai de lumière provenant du salon. Surpris, il s'avança et entrouvrit la porte…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé** : Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb. Parce qu'il faut reconstruire, parce qu'il faut oublier, parce qu'il faut tourner la page…

Après la soirée de Noël où tous les anciens membres du cercle des Prince sont enfin réunis, Harry passe une nuit exceptionnelle dans les bras de Severus. Alors qu'il descend vers la cuisine, il aperçoit un fin rai de lumière dans le salon et entre…

HPSSHPSSDMSFDMSFHPSSHPSSDMSFDMSF

**Tourner la page**

**Sequel de Harry Potter et le mystère du langue de plomb**

**Troisième partie**

25 décembre 2008, Beauxbâtons, au petit matin.

Harry resta figé un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Drago était debout devant la cheminée, le blond semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le serpentard fixait avec attention les dernières cendres qui s'éteignaient lentement dans l'âtre comme s'il espérait y trouver une réponse sur tous les mystères de l'univers sorcier. D'ailleurs, il ne prêta pas attention au grincement de porte lorsque le brun pénétra dans le salon, pas plus qu'il ne sembla réagir lorsque le survivant s'installa nonchalamment sur le fauteuil de Severus, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Drago se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce de l'ancien gryffondor lui murmurer :

« Un sou pour tes pensées, Dray. »

Le brun lui souriait adorablement, ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et d'amusement. Drago s'avança vers l'autre homme et se posta à un pas devant lui :

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je meure précocement d'une crise cardiaque, Beau Brun?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Très drôle, je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, une minute tout au plus et je te le confirme, tu semblais vraiment perdu dans tes pensées… Un… Un problème, peut-être ? »

Harry avait hésité un instant, une voix profonde, sensuelle et grave imitant à la perfection celle de Severus lui surinait de ne pas se mêler de la vie de Seamus et Drago, mais il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien, il n'avait jamais manqué de courage et il voulait les aider, sincèrement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi davantage avant de poser sa question. Le blond le regarda interloqué avant de se détourner un instant des yeux émeraudes, le temps pour lui de s'installer posément sur l'autre fauteuil et de faire face au joli brun :

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste, Monsieur Potter ?

- Rien de spécial… Tu avais l'air tellement soucieux quand je suis entré que je me demandais simplement s'il y avait un problème.

- Harry, ôte-moi d'un doute… »

Le blond avait croisé élégamment ses mains sous son menton et s'était légèrement avancé sur son fauteuil. Il fixait avec attention son vis-à-vis qui semblait quelque peu gêné et mal à l'aise. Harry se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Humm… Lequel ?

- D'après toi, est-ce que je ressemble à un de ces stupides gamins de première année de Poufsouffle ? As-tu sincèrement l'impression de t'adresser à l'un de ces organismes mono-neuronale qui me servent d'élèves ? Rassure-moi, Beau Brun.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Dray, je…

- Juste pour t'éviter de t'enfoncer davantage, tu n'as jamais su mentir et Seam m'a prévenu juste avant que je ne descende ici que vous aviez eu une charmante discussion à mon sujet, hier après-midi. Comptes-tu nier ?

- Et naturellement, tu m'en veux ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? Quel est le problème avec Seamus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je te trouve trop curieux, mon Potty mais si cela peut te faire plaisir, sache que tu en sais probablement plus que moi. »

Harry sembla décontenancé par la réponse franche de son ancien amant. Drago souriait légèrement, mais ses yeux gris démentaient clairement cette expression. Au bout de quelques secondes de duel visuel entre les deux jeunes hommes, le blond soupira et il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le dossier du fauteuil, l'air visiblement accablé et triste :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête depuis quelques temps, en fait.

- Je… Je peux peut-être t'aider…

- Harry Potter toujours prêt.

- Hé, tu n'es pas obligé d'être vexant, Malefoy.

- Excuse-moi, 'Ry… Je suis juste fatigué… Vraiment fatigué par tout ça. »

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait répondre à son ancien amant. Lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Seamus hier soir, le gryffondor avait été peut-être un peu trop prompt dans ses déductions, il avait rejeté instinctivement la faute sur le blond mais visiblement, Drago semblait lui aussi souffrir de la situation un peu trop compliquée du couple. Harry se morigéna : il se reprochait son manque d'objectivité dans cette histoire. Sans doute avait-il été aveuglé par ses propres souvenirs, son passé assez difficile avec Drago, leur relation avait été si éprouvante et complexe, si passionnée et destructrice en même temps. Il était cependant bien décidé à venir en aide à ses deux amis, avec ou sans leur accord. Après un léger soupir, il reprit, légèrement hésitant :

« Tu… Tu en as parlé au moins avec lui ? Tu lui as dit que tu te sentais mal également.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Tu sais, Dan a raison au moins sur ce point, tu es parfois un tel gamin immature et égocentrique.

- Epargne-moi les commentaires désobligeants de Barbie, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Arrête ton cinéma, Dray… Monte là-haut tout de suite ! Dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressens. Je pense vraiment que ce n'est qu'un stupide malentendu entre vous.

- Tu comptes remplacer Sybille Trelawney, dis-moi ? Potter, prédiction et psychomagie, tous vos problèmes personnels résolus par les conseils avisés du Survivant… Service continu, satisfait ou remboursé.

- Cesse tes simagrées, veux-tu, parce que je vois clairement que tu l'aimes et que tu souffres aussi de la situation actuelle, alors ne gâche pas tout, ne fais pas comme si tu t'en moquais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit irréparable entre vous, quoi qu'il se soit passé…

- C'est justement ça, le problème, Potty, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Drago souriait sarcastiquement devant l'air buté et renfrogné du survivant avant de reprendre, un brin désabusé :

« Je t'assure, 'Ry, il ne s'est _vraiment_ rien passé.

- Ne laisse pas tout tomber, Drago. Je sais qu'il t'aime passionnément et depuis très longtemps, et même si j'ignore ce qui a pu se produire pour qu'il soit si triste et désemparé, il n'attend qu'une chose de toi.

- Vas-y, Potty, éclaire-moi. Puisque tu sembles plus au fait que moi, qu'est-ce qu'il espère de moi ?

- Arrête tes sarcasmes, Dray et oui, je pense être mieux placé que toi pour savoir ce qu'il peut ressentir. N'oublie pas que j'ai été amoureux de toi pendant des années et même si tu ne vas probablement pas le nier farouchement, tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile à comprendre.

- Ben voyons… Alliance des gentils gryffondors contre le méchant et perfide Serpentard. Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, je n'ai rien fait et il y a encore peu de temps, je t'aurais même affirmé que tout était parfait entre nous !

- Tu lui as dit.

- Quoi ?

- Ca ! Que tout va bien. Que tout est parfait entre vous. Que tu l'aimes.

- Il le sait parfaitement.

- Permets-moi d'en douter. J'ai fait pareil pendant des années je n'ai pas cru que tu pouvais m'aimer, je croyais sincèrement que tu jouais avec moi. Tu me cherchais bien sûr, mais je pensais que tout était factice.

- Seamus n'a rien à voir avec toi, il sait exactement ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Vraiment ? Et tu le lui as dit récemment ? »

Drago se redressa légèrement, cherchant une parade à l'attaque du gryffondor mais ce dernier reprit aussitôt :

« Lui as-tu seulement jamais dit que tu l'aimais, Malefoy ? »

Drago se releva complètement et se posta devant la cheminée, il bafouilla légèrement quand il se retourna vers son ancien amant :

« Il… Il le sait. Il le sait… parfaitement.

- Tu en es vraiment convaincu. Tu le pensais aussi pour moi et pourtant j'ai douté pendant sept ans… Sept ans, Dray, sept ans où j'ai cru que je ne comptais absolument pas pour toi. Tu crois qu'il est si différent de moi…

- Je…

- Monte-là haut. Dis-le lui simplement et fais lui l'amour. Je suis certain de ses sentiments pour toi alors arrête de tout gâcher entre vous à cause de ton orgueil mal placé des Malefoy. »

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence entre les deux hommes, les yeux gris de Drago se perdaient dans les flammes mourantes dans l'âtre. Harry n'ajouta rien, il voulait laisser au blond le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il voulait qu'il réalise qu'il risquait de perdre Seamus s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement. Brusquement, le Serpentard se retourna et fixa le survivant toujours installé dans le fauteuil de Severus :

« Je… »

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de couper la parole au blond :

« Monte le rejoindre et n'oublie pas de lancer un sortilège de silence, j'apprécierais de ne pas avoir à expliquer à Rose demain matin pourquoi son tonton Seam a crié toute la nuit à cause de son tonton Dago. »

Le brun se releva, il fit un petit clin d'œil complice à son vis-à-vis et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de franchir l'entrée, il se retourna simplement, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Drago et disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Le Serpentard resta dans le salon, hébété pendant un long moment, le souvenir de cette discussion revenant en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que lui avait dit Harry. C'était évident que Seamus savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, tout avait commencé si étrangement entre eux. Leur première fois avait été une erreur. Une monumentale erreur, le genre d'erreur qui fait qu'il n'y a jamais une seconde fois, en temps normal mais rien n'avait jamais été normal dans sa vie. Leur première fois était juste une vengeance stupide et cruelle à l'encontre d'Harry car il les avait surpris à flirter ensemble un soir, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était lourdement fourvoyé sur ce point, il en avait parfaitement conscience aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il avait dragué et finalement allongé Seamus sur ce sofa au square Grimmaurd, tout s'était passé naturellement entre eux et il avait vraiment aimé lui faire l'amour. Oh bien sûr, jamais il ne l'aurait admis à l'époque. Son cœur, son esprit, son corps étaient épris désespérément du brun aux yeux d'émeraude, il ne vivait, ne respirait que pour l'instant où Harry se tournait vers lui et le regardait avec cette intensité, cette fougue, cette passion colérique qui le caractérisait.

Cependant, s'il avait été un peu honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis avoir réellement apprécié ce moment, cette nuit inattendue dans les bras de Seamus, et même plus qu'apprécié en fait, mais les circonstances, la guerre, sa situation ambiguë et difficile avec Harry avaient transformé tout cela en un splendide et incroyable fiasco. Dean Thomas était mort deux jours plus tard, Seamus avait quitté Londres précipitamment sans qu'il ait eu seulement le temps de lui parler, de s'excuser pour son attitude, pour s'être servi de lui aussi lâchement, sans se soucier des conséquences. Ce fut ensuite une longue descente aux enfers.

Le brun lui en voulait terriblement, même s'il n'osait jamais aborder ouvertement le sujet, leur relation était toujours plus tendue, plus conflictuelle et cela n'avait cessé d'empirer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parvienne enfin à vaincre Voldemort au ministère dans la salle du voile. A Sainte-Mangouste, cette nuit-là, alors que le brun pleurait la mort tragique de Ron, Drago avait pensé que tout était enfin réglé, il avait embrassé son bel ange et ce baiser avait eu un goût de magie et d'éternité. Le lendemain, Harry s'était envolé, disparu à son tour, juste un mot laissé… Pendant sept ans. L'éternité avait finalement quelque chose de bien éphémère pour lui. Il était cependant un Malefoy, il avait donc poursuivi son chemin, l'air sûr de lui et inattaquable, il était devenu maître des potions de Poudlard en lieu et place de son parrain, il avait acquis une certaine réputation dans sa profession, il vivait avec Charlie Weasley mais il n'était pas dupe, tout n'était en fait que poudre aux yeux. Il voulait revoir Harry. Pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait… Pour… Pour tant d'autres choses en réalité.

Sept années. Et tout avait été chamboulé par l'arrestation inattendue de Bellatrix par Blaise. A nouveau Voldemort, son père, la guerre. Tant de personnes blessées. Tant de vies détruites. C'était pendant ces temps troublés qu'Harry était revenu dans sa vie, mais, le joli brun n'était plus seul, désormais, il y avait Severus dans la vie du Gryffondor. Harry aimait l'ancien espion, sincèrement, profondément, depuis des années. Drago avait mis du temps à l'admettre. Il l'avait réalisé complètement la première fois où il avait fait l'amour au gryffondor dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Prince alors que Severus était parti à Durmstrang pour chercher Seamus. Le blond voulait seulement vivre auprès d'Harry, il voulait l'aimer et le chérir passionnément mais son espoir s'était évanoui au moment où il avait pensé l'atteindre. Il était réellement anéanti, mais comme tout bon Malefoy, il savait taire ses sentiments. A quoi bon, de toute façon ?

Curieux hasard, ironie du sort, diraient certains. A la demande d'Harry, il avait dû faire équipe pendant des semaines avec Seam alors que les attaques de Voldemort sur son cher beau brun ne cessaient de s'accentuer. Il avait le cœur déchiré de le voir souffrir un peu plus chaque jour, de le voir s'éloigner de lui aussi, inexorablement. Etrangement, Seamus était là, malgré le passé, il l'écoutait, le conseillait, le réconfortait, avec cette douceur incroyable qui le caractérise tant. Ce fut à ce moment là que Drago repensa à cette fameuse erreur, cette nuit pour se venger d'Harry. Il repensa aux soupirs qui s'échappaient faiblement des lèvres de Seamus alors qu'il le faisait sien, passionnément, il repensa à ses caresses empressées sur ce corps dénudé. C'était étrange, déroutant, déstabilisant et le blond ne voulait pas s'aventurer au-delà : il l'avait fait suffisamment souffrir. Comme tout bon Malefoy, il savait taire ses sentiments. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Oui… A quoi bon ?

La fin de la guerre lui paraissait encore aujourd'hui lointaine et incompréhensible, comme s'il avait subi les événements qui s'enchaînaient les uns à la suite des autres sans rien pouvoir y changer, sans rien pouvoir empêcher. L'enlèvement de Severus par Carrow, la capture du magnifique brun aux yeux d'émeraude par son père, le martyr subi par cet ange magnifique de fragilité et de puissance, sa descente dans le voile pour le sauver. Parfois, il avait encore du mal à croire que le gryffondor avait vaincu, qu'il était sorti vivant de ce terrible duel contre Voldemort, que ce terrible cauchemar s'achevait finalement.

Deux jours seulement après le combat, alors qu'Harry était toujours inconscient à Sainte-Mangouste, Severus avait quitté précipitamment Londres, sans prévenir quiconque. Le lendemain, Seamus était parti également, il avait laissé un vague mot à Grimmaurd, c'était Charlie qui l'avait découvert et lorsque son ex-rouquin le lui avait appris, le serpentard avait eu un curieux pincement au cœur, un goût étrange d'inachevé et de gâchis, mais, comme tout bon Malefoy, il savait taire ses sentiments, ses doutes et lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé au bout d'une semaine de soins intensifs, il lui avait simplement annoncé le départ de Severus. Le gryffondor était tellement perdu, encore plus désemparé. Drago l'avait tendrement serré dans ses bras pour le protéger un peu. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose à cet instant précis, alors il s'était accroché à cette seule certitude : Harry avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui pour se reconstruire, il avait donc été là, à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient naturellement installés ensemble dans les cachots à Poudlard. Drago avait reprit son enseignement des Potions, l'aidant au mieux à oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversées mais chaque nuit, alors qu'il feignait de dormir, il entendait Harry se relever silencieusement, il le voyait se perdre dans ses souvenirs. C'était en juin, une nuit que Drago s'était décidé à le rejoindre, parce que c'était inévitable, parce que c'était mieux pour chacun d'eux. Harry n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais eu la force de rompre et il voulait lui rendre sa liberté. Bien sûr, une partie de lui aimerait toujours le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, il avait été son premier amour, il avait été ses rêves, ses envies pendant si longtemps mais il savait aussi que c'était aussi du passé, que parfois, il faut tourner la page, qu'il faut oublier, qu'il faut reconstruire. Leur histoire tumultueuse et passionnée avait pris fin cette nuit-là, sans cri, sans heurt, c'était inéluctable. Ils en avaient tous les deux consciences.

Il continuait donc son chemin, seul. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Harry qui voulait jouer les apprentis Serpentards et les faiseurs de bonheur. Sans qu'il ne le sache, le gryffondor avait convaincu Seamus de revenir à Poudlard, en tant que nouveau maître des Sortilèges. Il n'avait découvert cela qu'à la rentrée. Il en avait été plus que surpris mais aussi profondément heureux. Il aimait se promener avec Seam à Pré-Au-Lard ou dans le parc de l'école de Sorcellerie et très vite, ils avaient fait de leur ballade quotidienne un rituel incontournable. Drago avait l'impression que la chance, le destin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre lui donnait l'occasion de se racheter auprès du jeune homme pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé par le passé. Il aimait sincèrement ces moments paisibles à discuter, à rire, à plaisanter et le soir lorsqu'il rentrait dans ses appartements, il se remémorait ces instants particuliers. Il rêvait de plus en plus souvent à cette nuit au Square Grimmaurd. Plusieurs fois, les soirs, il avait même pensé retrouver Seamus dans la tour ouest des Gryffondors, il avait vraiment souhaité le rejoindre dans sa chambre mais il s'était abstenu, comme tout bon Malefoy, il savait taire ses sentiments. Il se tenait à cette décision, vaille que vaille : il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait par le passé, c'était là sa seule certitude.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était sans compter sur l'esprit particulièrement machiavélique et retors du survivant qui les avait tous invités à Beauxbâtons pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année, il y a deux ans maintenant. Compte tenu du nombre d'invités dans la petite demeure, le joli brun leur avait dit avec un sourire faussement adorable et candide que Seamus et lui n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de partager la dernière chambre. Drago avait eu à cet instant l'envie furieuse d'étrangler son ex, une folle et irrésistible envie de le tuer. Là. Immédiatement. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas censé savoir que les jours passant, le serpentard avait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester indifférent et impassible face au visage angélique et doux de son collègue de travail, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se pencher sur les lèvres rosées pour leur voler un baiser et que cette idée stupide de retrouver Seamus dans ses appartements à la tombée de la nuit, devenait de plus en plus pressante, obsédante même. Par Merlin, son ex n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les installer dans la même chambre. Salazar, il allait devenir cinglé, il allait mourir de frustration s'il entendait pendant les quinze prochains jours la douce respiration endormie de Seamus. C'était une chose de ne pas traverser tout le château de Poudlard pour ne pas céder à la tentation, c'était une autre histoire que de faire fi de ce corps allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Comment pourrait-il résister en le sachant si près de lui ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question car ce fut Seamus qui fit le premier pas. Le soir de Noël, l'Irlandais s'était avancé lentement vers lui avec cette étrange lueur d'inquiétude et d'espoir dans le regard et les lèvres rosées avaient doucement effleuré les siennes, une simple caresse, une esquisse à peine osée. Avant même qu'il n'ait compris, Seamus s'était reculé, instinctivement et Drago était resté quelques secondes sans réaction, fixant attentivement le maître des Sortilèges qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait espéré cela depuis des semaines et à présent, il ne savait que faire. Il était bêtement ému, stupidement heureux, il s'était penché doucement vers le visage de son vis-à-vis et avait initié le second baiser, beaucoup plus profond et passionné. Il avait imaginé cette sensation depuis si longtemps et il avait une telle envie de lui. Drago voulait ce corps contre le sien, il voulait retrouver cette impression qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier de ses mains caressant la peau pâle de Seamus et depuis cette soirée de noël inoubliable, depuis maintenant deux ans, il éprouvait toujours cette émotion intense à son contact, ce plaisir, ce désir comme un déferlement. Il aimait sa présence à ses côtés, sa joie de vivre, il aimait son sourire, il aimait ses éclats de rire et ses soupirs d'abandon.

Alors par Salazar, Harry avait tort, le brun se trompait forcément cette fois. Seamus savait à quel point il comptait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas ignorer tout cela. C'était juste impossible. Seulement une voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Barbie lui surinait à tue-tête qu'il n'était qu'un gamin immature et égocentrique et celle de son cher Beau Brun surenchérissait en lui martelant qu'il ne devait pas tout gâcher. N'y tenant plus, Drago s'élança en direction du premier étage.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa destination, le blond respira une seconde, le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il sache clairement ce qui se passait, pourquoi Seamus semblait si triste et désemparé, il poussa donc doucement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce sombre, vaguement éclairée par la lune lointaine. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, il resta un instant sans bouger, à observer la silhouette fine de Seamus, perdu sous les draps. Drago se retourna et lança en informulé un puissant sortilège de silence et de fermeture avant de progresser vers le lit et de s'y asseoir. Il se cala nonchalamment contre les oreillers moelleux et croisa ses jambes élégamment avant de toussoter légèrement :

« Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, Finnigan. »

Un grognement sonore lui répondit et le serpentard se retint difficilement de rire devant l'attitude enfantine de son amant qui bougonnait ouvertement maintenant :

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, alors fiche-moi la paix.

- Dommage car moi j'ai des choses à dire et je veux également des réponses. »

C'était tellement facile de le titiller, de l'énerver et comme il s'en doutait, sa réplique ne rata pas sa cible. Seamus se releva à moitié, rejetant au loin couverture et drap, fusillant du regard le blond aux yeux gris :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Savoir.

- Quoi ?

- Ce qui se passe. Ce que tu as en ce moment.

- BEN, VOYONS ! C'EST TELLEMENT FACILE. LE PROBLEME, C'EST FORCEMENT MOI, N'EST-CE PAS ?

- Inutile de hurler, je ne suis pas encore sourd. »

Dans une attitude altière, le blond toisa son amant qui fulminait littéralement et il reprit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse au moins.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire et si tu n'as aucune idée du problème, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je perdrais encore mon temps à te l'expliquer…

- Et c'est moi que l'on traite de gamin immature… On croit rêver.

- TU OSES EN PLUS… »

Cette fois, Seamus s'était complètement relevé, furieux comme jamais mais il fut retenu par une main forte sur son poignet gauche et se retrouva sans qu'il ne sache trop comment plaquer fermement contre le matelas et retenu par le corps plus grand de Drago.

« LACHE-MOI ! LACHE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Tssss… Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas encore sourd. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage car la bouche du blond recouvrit la sienne et une langue impétueuse et déchaînée s'était déjà engouffrée en lui, cherchant, fouillant, dévorant avec frénésie. Il tenta bien de le repousser, il gigotait comme un beau diable mais rien n'y faisait et une chaleur traîtresse s'était emparée de son bas-ventre. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago s'en rendit également compte et cessa aussitôt le baiser. Il le regardait avec une petite lueur de victoire qui ne fit qu'accentuer encore sa colère :

« TU ES FIER DE TOI, EN PLUS.

- Assez. Au moins, je sais maintenant que notre problème ne vient visiblement pas du fait que tu te sois lassé de mon indéniable talent à t'envoyer au septième ciel. »

Drago se releva presque complètement, il était maintenant à genoux, une jambe de part et d'autre du corps de Seamus. Il pouffa de rire lorsque l'autre homme d'un geste rageur s'essuya la bouche.

« Voyons, sois sérieux, comme si j'allais croire que mon baiser t'avait répugné. »

Il argumenta ses paroles par un regard appuyé vers l'entrejambe de Seamus qui ne s'en laissa pourtant pas compter et rétorqua :

« Simple réaction mécanique.

- Tu veux que je vérifie encore peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Tu es parti tout à l'heure furieux…

- A qui la faute ?

- Et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était, prêt à me sauter.

- Les privilèges de l'inconstance.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! »

Le regard gris se fit plus doux, presque perçant, comme s'il essayait de deviner les pensées de son amant, visiblement perdu et troublé. Salazar, cet air le rendait encore plus attirant. Drago profita du désarroi évident de Seamus pour frôler à nouveau la bouche tentatrice. Cette fois, le grognement de protestation tenait plus du soupir de contentement et les lèvres rosées s'entrouvrirent aussitôt très légèrement. Le blond s'avança tel un félin vers Seamus jusqu'à le faire complètement basculer contre les oreillers. Il le plaquait de tout son corps et accentua encore son baiser, il l'explorait maintenant avec douceur et minutie, ne laissant pas une seule chance à l'autre homme de riposter ou répondre à son attaque. Il sentait le souffle difficile et haletant de Seamus, il voyait son corps se tendre progressivement, se cambrer vers le sien et c'était simplement parfait. Brusquement, il stoppa tout, il veilla cependant à effleurer, à caresser de ses lèvres le visage de son amant dont les joues avaient furieusement rougies :

« Dra… Drago…

- Oui, Monsieur Finnigan. Un problème dont tu souhaiterais me parler, peut-être ?

- Tu… Tu es un tel salopard.

- Arrête. Tu me flattes trop, mon amour.

- Va te faire…

- Du moment que c'est toujours avec toi. »

Seamus fut si surpris qu'il ouvrit des yeux immenses. Drago reprit, frôlant et esquivant perversement les lèvres de son amant, à dessein.

« Ca fait tout de même deux ans jour pour jour, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait tant d'officialiser un peu… »

Cette fois, Seamus se dégagea violemment de son étreinte, renversant le blond au passage sur le côté vide du lit et bégaya péniblement :

« QU… Quoi ? »

Drago se retint de rire au visage stupéfait de son amant. Très content de son petit effet, il se réinstalla posément contre la tête du lit. L'autre avait visiblement des envies de meurtre. Evidemment, le blond en était plus que satisfait et il reprit avec une certaine nonchalance :

« Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'adresser à l'un de ces organismes mono-neuronale qui me servent d'élèves quand je te parle. »

Passablement exaspéré par l'attitude du Serpentard qui admirait avec attention ses ongles de main, Seamus lui décocha un coup un peu brusque sur le bras droit qui le fit faussement gémir de douleur. Le maître des sortilèges rétorqua aussitôt d'un ton impératif :

« Répète.

- Quand je te parle, Finnigan, j'ai parfois l'impression de m'adresser à…

- Pas ça, crétin ! AVANT ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit avant ?

- Je ne vois pas…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malefoy ou je te jure que je te transforme en pâté pour les scouts à pétards d'Hagrid !

- Humm… J'aimerais bien voir ça…

- Ne me tente pas et je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Réponds-moi. »

Il y avait une urgence angoissée, un empressement non feint dans la voix de Seamus et Drago en était heureux, sincèrement. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme. Il fixa durant de longues secondes son visage gracieux et parfait, ses yeux délicats et expressifs puis il se redressa complètement pour lui faire face :

« Je pense que je suis vraiment bien avec toi. »

Il marqua volontairement un temps d'arrêt dans son discours, laissant à Seamus le temps d'appréhender tout le sens de ses paroles, tout ce qu'elles impliquaient :

« Je pense que j'adore te taquiner, je pense que j'adore te voir réagir à mes baisers ou mes caresses, je pense que j'adore te regarder dormir au petit matin, je pense que je t'aime, Seamus Finnigan et depuis bien longtemps maintenant. »

Dire que le Maître des Sortilèges était estomaqué, aurait été un doux euphémisme. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dans un 'oh' muet et interrogateur ce qui fit sourire ironiquement le blond.

« Un 'moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime', serait le bienvenu dans ces circonstances. »

Le serpentard se pencha vers Seamus et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front et continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Je pense aussi que tu me dois une explication sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point en ce moment, dis-le moi maintenant.

- Je… Je… »

Le bégaiement adorable de Seamus le rendait si diablement attirant, Drago poussa à nouveau l'Irlandais contre les oreillers moelleux et s'allongea à dessein sur le corps de son amant, le bloquant complètement.

« Je suis tout ouïe.

- Je croyais… Enfin… Harry…

- Amour, que vient faire notre cher Potty dans notre lit, à cet instant précis. Tu m'expliques là ?

- Je… Je pensais que…

- Crache le morceau, Finnigan et vite ou je serai contraint d'utiliser un impardonnable contre toi pour te faire parler.

- Je… »

Au bout d'un instant, Seamus se décida, il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara sans reprendre son souffle, d'un seul trait :

« Si Harry ne t'avait pas plaqué pour Severus, qui serait dans ton lit ce soir ? S'il n'avait pas fait ce choix, à qui dirais-tu 'je t'aime' ? Moi ou lui ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago d'opter pour une jolie moue expressive, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieux, rassure-moi.

- Je veux une réponse, Dray, j'en ai besoin.

- Salazar, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide. »

Au temps pour lui, le blond se prit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Je suis un Malefoy, Finnigan. Ne vois-tu pas un non sens dans ton hypothèse ?

- Pardon ?

- Un Malefoy ne se fait pas plaquer, Seamus. C'est une loi de la nature.

- Que… QUOI ? »

Tout devenait enfin plus clair, il y avait une explication au regard douloureux de Seamus depuis quelques temps. L'Irlandais craignait que Drago ne l'aime pas, du moins pas autant qu'il n'avait aimé Harry. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Oui, le beau brun avait été important dans sa vie, dans son cœur, c'eut été mentir que de prétendre le contraire mais il avait tourné la page avec lui, la nuit où il l'avait rejoint pour lui dire de partir… Peut-être même bien avant s'il était honnête. Le blond soupira et déposa juste un instant ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant avant de reprendre dans un chuchotement :

« Seam, jamais Harry n'a pris cette décision, de toute façon, il en aurait été bien incapable à l'époque. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il était tellement perdu et puis, tu connais son syndrome du héros, il n'aurait jamais osé de peur que j'en souffre d'une quelconque façon. C'est moi qui ais mis un terme à notre histoire, c'est moi qui ais rompu. Pas lui. Harry fait partie de mon passé depuis bien longtemps, il serait peut-être temps que toi aussi tu tournes la page, non ? »

Seamus semblait tellement désarçonné, le blond l'embrassa juste une seconde et il reprit encore plus doucement :

« Seamus Finnigan, nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans, jour pour jour. C'était dans cette même chambre, dans ce lit que j'ai compris que je te voulais toujours à mes côtés, parce que je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même lorsque tu es là. Je suis simplement heureux et je ne l'ai jamais autant été que lorsque tu as fait le premier pas et que tu m'as embrassé. J'avais l'impression de devenir cinglé à te côtoyer sans pouvoir te faire l'amour, sans pouvoir te caresser et je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé de peur de te faire souffrir d'une quelconque façon, mais lorsque j'ai réalisé… Salazar, c'était juste ce que j'attendais, ce que je désirais et ce sera toujours le cas. »

Une larme traîtresse roulait doucement sur la joue du Maître des Sortilèges que Drago effaça tendrement avant de capturer les lèvres du jeune homme entre les siennes. Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour avec passion, avec dévotion, ils s'aimèrent encore plus, encore plus longtemps, gémissant, chuchotant des promesses d'éternité. Pour la toute première fois, ils osaient avouer leur sentiment, ils avaient tourné définitivement la page.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le matin de Noël qui suivit cette nuit, Daniel, Blaise, Charlie et Sam se moquèrent gentiment de l'air attentif et prévenant de Drago pour son amant. Harry, lui, regardait avec une petite lueur de fierté ses amis qui étaient heureux et unis comme jamais. Il se câlina dans les bras de Severus tandis que l'espiègle Rose s'amusait et riait en découvrant les trésors empilés au pied du sapin sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

La guerre était loin d'eux désormais. Ils avaient tout à vivre. Tant à aimer. Une page blanche à écrire…

FIN

Voilà qui clôture le mystère du langue de plomb... Cette histoire qui me tenait tant à coeur s'achève et je suis bien nostalgique...

Si vous finissez cette histoire, maintenant ou dans quelques mois... n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'en serai enchantée.

Et à partir de la semaine prochaine, la suite de opération marions-le... 'Opération : Quand bébé arrive'...

Merci à tous les reviewers, lilywen


End file.
